The Rogues of Amberjule
History The Rogues of Amberjule are a pack of knightly wolves that like to forge swords, daggers and other weaponry. They used to be rogues, but as time passed they became a pack. They kept the title of rogues, but changed it to The Rogues of Amberjule when many generations passed. Things they forge and their uses: *Swords, made with a leather handle, an occassional mouth-guard and iron, silver and occassionally gold blades. *Daggers, made very similar to swords but sized down for easy gripping. *Armour, made with iron, silver and occassionally gold. Placed on the face, neck, back, legs and tail-base. Used only for serious battles or territory claims. *Shuriken, star shaped weapons with a large circle opening in the middle. Used with the tail, very complex and is rarely used. *Neck braces, charms, earrings/studs and necklaces; accessories. *Claw weapons, made for companion birds in battle or hunting missions. Known Members Alpha Male: 'Falcon - a brownish-red wolf with gleaming yellow eyes, a white chest with black flecks, and a cut across his snout. :''Companion -- a peregrine falcon named Athos; wears weaponry-made claws and a gold neck brace. 'Alpha Female: 'Fallow - a light brown she-wolf with a cream underbelly and fawn like flecks, light green eyes, wears an elk antler necklace with an amber jeweled inside. :Companion -- a female barn owl named Trinity; wears a silver neck brace, a strand of silver cloth in her tail and weaponry-made claws. 'Healer: 'Vera - a silver she-wolf with grey splotches, paws and tail-tip, pale violet eyes. 'Blacksmith: 'Magnus - a black wolf with white flecks on his chest and pelt, fiery-amber eyes. : Companion -- a eurasian eagle owl named Yorik; wears a golden neck brace and weaponry-made claws. 'Soldiers: ' Awakened Light - beautiful white she-wolf with yellow eyes, formerly a The Rogues of Amberjule. Mora - white she-wolf with blue-grey spots on her pelt and face, teal-green eyes. Ferran - grey-wolf with a scarred face and body, lengthy fangs, and wears a blindfold. Thorn - white wolf with acid-green eyes and a very spiky mane, pelt and tail, wears a cobra-venom vial around his neck. Yuka - shimmering silver she-wolf with icy-blue eyes, wears a diamond amulet; one of the three gem wielders. Adith - dark-grey wolf with black bars under his green eyes, wears an emerald amulet; one of the three gem wielders. Gahro - white wolf with with brown eyes, wears a topaz amulet; one of the three gem wielders. K'Larn - smoky-grey wolf with a white muzzle, chest and underbelly, black paws and tail-tip, fiery-orange eyes. '''Hunters: Strachan - a poetic misty-grey wolf with silver eyes, a white chest, underbelly and a black tail-tip; wears a feathered silver brace around his neck. : Companion -- a female snowy owl named Lyra, wears a black cloth on her tail and weaponry-made claws. Lachlan - a charcoal-brown wolf with hazel-brown eyes. : Companion -- a male bald eagle named Striker, wears weaponry-made claws. Murdoch - a dark-grey wolf with amber eyes and black paws, wears two gold bracers on his front paws. : Companion -- a male raven named Ink, wears weaponry-made claws. Valerie - a white she-wolf with black and orange splotches, indigo eyes, wears a black bandana with white flowers on it, left ear pierced with a gold ring. : Companion -- a female sooty owl named Sasha, wears a purple bandana with white flowers around her neck, and weaponry made claws. Arrow - a pale brown wolf with gold eyes and white flecks on his chest and pelt. : Companion -- a male common kestrel named Dart, wears weaponry-made claws. Li - a beautiful gold she-wolf with brown eyes, wears a purple flower-patterned bandana around her neck. : Companion -- a female magpie named Myst, wears an orange and red flower-patterned bandana around her neck, weaponry made claws and a white ribbon on her tail. : Category:Packs